Unseeable
by FacingRealityForOnceInALifetime
Summary: The new kid, Nuno, has a word with Zim. He finds himself killing the people he hates.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in thie story except my character, Jhonen does.

Warning: Intense acceptableness

Chapter 1-Dusk to Day 1

The tall gothic human, sitting on the edge of his porch stairs, was staring across the street at the Skool. He never set foot in it, although he'd lived there all his life. In exactly 16 hours, he'd set foot into the building for the first time in his life, after 10 years of home schooling. He was 16 years of age, and didn't care much for public 'Skooling." He had no friends, and anyone who had every even had the chance to spot him outside, called him 'Zero.' They'd say hello, and all he would do was grunt and go back home.

His name was Nuno, and he wore Bondage jeans, with chains criss-crossing his legs, hanging on the pants which he owned 8 pairs of; A completely black shirt with bold white letters that read "Drop Dead" with a picture of a skeleton; Black boots, 9 earrings, 3 on each ear, a nose, a lip, and an eyebrow piercing; and long Thick black hair.

He was questioning the next day, thinking about what people would say to him, about him...even though he didn't care. He was worrying about his first impression on the teacher. He had heard that the same teacher taught the 10th graders there since 1st. Her name was Ms. Bitters.

Nuno awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. The dream in which had settled in his head over the night was probably the reason. He dreamed about a snake like teacher at the new school, but he didn't know why. He got off of his bed and slipped on his shoes, allready dressed for the coming day. After he fixed his hair he walked downstairs, and found his mom cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

He loved the smell of eggs and bacon, but quickly looked at the clock, realizing it was 6:30, and he didn't have to be in shcool until 8:00. "Oh well" he signed under his breath, taking a seat at the table. "Mornin' Nuno!" his mother spoke, "Sleep well!"

"Eh, somewhat, weird dream, you?"

"I slept fine, but I have a bit of a stiff neck."

"That sucks." His voice echoed against the walls. His mom had finished and turned the stove off, making the room very quiet. He looked at his mom, who had sat down on the opposite of the table. "your father left for work 5 minutes ago, he said he was going to be late if he stayed for breakfast." His mother smirked.

Nuno grabbed a plate from the center, and pushed some scrambled eggs and bacon onto it. Raising his fork, he began to eat. "Mom, this is really good, why dont you make breakfast more often?" He exclaimed. "Im too lazy, " his mom answered.

He finished up breakfast and walked into the living room to see that the clock read 7:56. But how could that be? he had only eptn about a half an hour on breakfast. He gasped, and realized that the clock in the kitchen was nt set back a month ago. Nuno grabbed his bookbag and flew out the door, running across the stret to the Skool.

The last of the other kids were rushing in, so they didn't miss the first bell. He was sent his locker number, and combination in the mail the week before. Locker #74, the last locker in the hallway, was slightly dented, just like all the others. 21, 22, 43, he turned the knob quickly and pulled it open. Their was a small stain on the back, but he didn't worry about that. He threw his bookbag in and took his books out of it. He zipped his bookbag, slammed the door, and ran to his new homeroom.

Ms. Bitter's was sitting at her desk. Nuno gasped and backed against the wall, hitting his head on the pencil sharpener that was missing the cover. He rubbed the back of his head, and fled to his new seat in the back of the classroom next to some weird kid with a sythe lock and a big head with glasses. The teacher that was sitting behind the main deask menacingly looked at his, for causing a 'disturbence' although only one person noticed his head hitting the pencil sharpener. She was the teacher he saw in his dream.

He got over it quickly as the first bell rang and the hand on the clock clicked on the number 8. Yes, the hand, for the bigger hand was missing, apparantly after the glass covering was shattered, since there was still some glass hanging on the clock.

"We have a new student today. He will be here until his parents decide that this skool is an unworthy piece of the government. Nuno, do you have anything to say, if you do, say it now, because it'll be the last thing i want to hear from you for the rest of your mniserable years in this skool!"

Nuno skook his head and looked down at his book.

"Our lesson for today has been cancelled since there is no point in learning it. Do whatever you want, just stay away from my desk, or me!"

Everyone quickly got into small groups scattered around the room after the teacher hissed and floated quickly into her seat. There were just 3 that did not get into a group. The kid with the big head, who was examining Nuno's pants with curiousness, and some...green? Yes, some green kis with funky Elvis hair, no ears, and no nose, standing against the wall, scanning the classroom, and rubbing his gloved hand against his shirt as if he'd done something great.

"Hey...Nuno?"

Nuno looked over to the kid with the big head, who was looking at him, waiting for a response."Hey, who are you?" This was the first thing he said to another member of his age for the past 3 years, without just grunting. He didn't care though, since he liked to be left alone. "My name's Dib." The boy smiled, and Nuno felt obligated to smile back.

The boy was wearing a trench coat, a smiley face shirt, and really big glasses. His boots were small, but tall. "Hey Dib. How do you get your hair like that?"

"I use super glue, and it works, well. What's with the pants"

"Im a walking weapon, you didn't know that?" Dib obviously didn't know he was joking because he began to shake and stare at him with eyes that read 'Your kidding right?' "I'm joking, sorry," Nuno laughed, "Who's he?" Nuno pointed at the Green kid, and Dib turned to look, and sighed when he saw who it was. "That's Zim, the alien. He's trying to destory the Earth, and he's so far unsuccessful. Me and my sister are the only two people who know his little secret, but Gaz doesn't care about anything, just her video games.

Nuno stood up. For the first time in his life, he was the one going to talk to someone, not the other way around.

"Hey." Nuno spoke loud, not knowing if Zim could hear without ears. Quickly, the "alien" spun around, so fast the Nuno's hair went to the side a bit. "YOU! WHO ARE YOU, YOU, WORM BABY HUUMUN NOT SMART PERSON!" He squeled.

"Easy now, no need for screaming. Im Nuno, and you must be Zim. What's with the...words?"

"You do not appreciate my huumun speak? YOU SHALL OBEY!"

"Stop yelling, it's annoying."

"You cannot tell ZIM what to do!"

"Sure, sure...that kid over there," He pointed to Dib, "told me you were an alien planning to destroy the human race." He smiled.

"No, I am a PREFECTLY NORMAL HUUMUN!" He yelled so that the class could hear him, although they were not paying attention one bit to what he had just said.

"What's with the green skin?"

"Skin condition..." Sim looked around nervously. He moved closer to the human and spoke quite enough only for him to hear. "They all hate you dont they? you can't get a friend if you payed with your life? I'll tell you something, I am and alien, and I am, AND WILL, take over this huumun inhabited stink hole."

"I was hoping that, Zim. I hate this planet and all its inhabitants." He looked around, Dib was staring at them questioningly.

"Yes, YES, YEEEEESSSSSSSS! You will obey ZIM, won't you?" Zim asked, worreyed he wouldn't get his way.

"No, but i'll gladly help you destroy this place, on one condition."

"NO! YOU SHALL OBEY ..."

"...we get rib of that Dib kid first, I don't like him"

"...me...okay, you have persuaded me. HE has stopped me for the past 5 years, since i came here at first as an Irken invader. HE did NOT deserve the right to stop ME!"

"I'll help you, will not obey, and control your anger, we'll talk tommorrow, on saturday, where will we meet?"

"My base, with its fierce technology that beats anything these Huumun's have ever created." (over the years Zim had inhabited Earth, and had begun to stop using his slang words that made no sense to anyone, realizing it made him look stupid)

"I'm sure, i'm sure. Where is it?"

Zim gave him the address.

"You mean, the small house with the weird gnomes and flamingos...and those cursed puffer fish!"

"Yes, that is MY base, not yours!"

"Okay, tommorrow, 12:00 noon."

"Yes. Then it shall"

Nuno walked back to his seat and sat next to Dib.

"Zim isn't an alien, your just paranoid"

Dib screamed. "I AM NOT PARANOID!" and begun reading some notes he made, piercily trying not the scream again.

Nuno smiled and begun comtemplating the next day.


End file.
